Miley's Weight Gain
by Biggirlz
Summary: Miley gains weight, and Lilly's confused. Rated T for now. Thanks for all the reviews! Now LILEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Weight Gain**  
Lilly stood at the beach, looking around for Miley. Then, she saw Miley. Lilly's jaw dropped. The last time Lilly saw Miley, she was simply thicker, not overweight. Now, Miley looked at least 250 lbs, if not 300 lbs.  
"Hey Lilly." Miley smiled. She pulled her best friend into a warm hug. Lilly remained still as Miley's flab engulfed her.  
"Hi..Miley?"  
"You look good. A little thin for my taste, but you're looking good."  
Lilly was dumbfounded. Her best friend was huge! Her belly almost spilled out of her shirt. Her pants were straining to contain her thick thighs, and her breasts. Her breasts looked at least DD cup, if not E.  
"So, how's your summer been?"  
"Good, yours?" Lilly was staring obnoxiously at Miley's titanic tummy.  
"Fine, I realized how much I love my extra pounds after about a week, and since then I've been gaining. Plus its a lot of fun to play with," she lifted her shirt up and grasped both sides of her belly, jiggling it, "I'm sorry, is something wrong?" Miley asked, looking at her friend. Lilly looked up and for the first time, realized how beautiful and cute Miley looked. Her face had rounded out, her neck had an extra layer of warm flab on it, and her cheeks were puffy with fat.  
"Wow, you look really good." Lilly said unconsciously.  
Miley blushed, making her cheeks look like apples. "Aw, thanks." She rubbed her wide belly. "I have this to thank. I've gotten like 10 phone numbers in the last week, and don't even get me on how many I've gotten in the last month. They all just want to touch my body. I can't blame them though."  
"Neither can I." Lilly ogled. Miley giggled, and Lilly blushed, feeling stupid.  
"You wanna come over to my place? Everyone here's drooling over me." Miley said, turning to all the guys who were making 'call me' hand signals at her.  
"Sure." Lilly said. Miley smiled and started walking, her booty shimmying from side to side, thighs almost glued together, being to thick that they pressed and brushed against each other every time Miley took a step.  
"You coming Lilly?" Miley asked. Lilly nodded and followed Miley's jiggling body.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Miley and Lilly returned home, where Jackson was on the couch watching TV.  
"What's up, Miles?" Jackson asked.  
"Nothing." She smiled, dropping down onto the couch next to him. Lilly was definitely confused at the friendliness between the two.  
"So Jackson," Lilly said, "you notice Miley's weight gain?"  
Jackson nodded. "Yep, great isn't it?" He gave Miley's belly a little pat. Lilly was dumbfounded. Miley and Lilly got up and started walking towards Miley's room. Then Robbie Ray came down stairs.  
"Hey Lilly. Hey Miley, hows my little girl doing?"  
"I'm fine daddy."  
"You hungry? Wouldn't want your big ole belly to get empty and growl at us. Right?" He gave her belly a oh-so-too-affectionate rub.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

"Sure daddy, I'm feeling a little hungry right now." Miley smiled, putting her hands on her dad's. Mr. Stewart went over to the kitchen and started making two sandwiches for Miley.  
"So, Mr. Stewart..."  
"What's up Lilly? I didn't even notice you; I was too distracted by my darling daughter's titanic tummy."  
Lilly was once again dumbfounded by Robbie Ray's words.  
"So you guys like Miley's belly?" she asked.  
"Of course? It's adorable." Robbie said.  
Jackson came over, "Yeah, best thing about Miley!" Jackson laughed, kissing her sister's jiggling gut.  
"Reminds me of when I first met Miley and Jackson's mother...Wow, what a gut. That huge sexy belly. When I first touched it, ah."  
Lilly furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to Miley, who was having her belly massaged by Jackson, who clearly had a boner that looked about ready to rip out of his jeans.  
"Lilly, I'm sorry, did you wanna play with my big fat sexy belly?" she took my hands and put it on her belly."I've been so rude, its quite fun." I found myself squeezing and rubbing her belly without even a thought.  
"Its so soft." I murmured. Miley bit her lip and moaned.  
"Lilly..."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Lilly...you're so good at this, can you do this more often?" Miley asked, as the blonde rubbed her belly affectionately. She was flattered; her, Miley, the pop princess herself wanted Lilly to rub her soft sexy belly.  
"Sure. Anything for you." Lilly replied as she ran her hands under the bulk. Lilly continued to massage her tummy while she ate her sandwiches. Robbie Ray and Jackson watched in amusement as Miley ate the two huge turkey sandwiches.  
"Do you want anything else to eat, babycake?" Robbie Ray asked once Miley finished. Her stomach had stiffened slightly from all the food, but it was still smooth and squishy.  
"No thanks daddy. We still having burgers for dinner?"  
"Of course."  
The thin girl followed Miley's bouncing body upstairs into her room, where instead of her posters of Hannah Montana and Britney Spears, she saw posters of Kelly Clarkson (when she was a little heavy), Plump Princess, and Queen Latifah. There was even one of Miley, dressed as Hannah. Of course this was after the mega weight gain.  
Miley sat down onto her bed, where she patted the space next to her for Lilly, who was staring at all the pretty fat people. "I know, they're all so pretty. Especially Plump Princess. What I wouldn't give to have a body like hers."  
Lilly nodded, agreeing all the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Author's note: on request of a reviewer, I will be making this a Liley.**

"Hey, Lilly, do you mind rubbing my belly some more? It really felt good." Miley pulled her shirt up, revealing her gargantuan gut. Lilly looked at it, then Miley's pleasantly plump face, and smiled.  
"Sure thing Miley." She and Miley laid down on her bed as Lilly started to rub Miley's belly. Miley was enjoying this way too much.  
"Oh, yeah, that feels nice." Miley giggles. She turns to Lilly, just so the two are staring each other in the eye, two inches away. Lilly felt hot. Not just because she was staring at the girl she was falling for, but because Miley's v-neck was showing lots of cleavage that looked real nice to Lilly.  
"Lilly?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you love me? As more than a friend."  
Lilly scooted closer to Miley and nodded. Miley smiled and leaned forward and kissed Lilly. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's significantly larger body. Miley turned onto Lilly, so her entire jiggly body was consuming Lilly's small one.  
"I love you Lilly."  
"I love you too."  
Miley got off of Lilly and smiled. "How was that?" she asked, blushing like a plump tomato.  
"Great." Lilly replied, rubbing Miley's spare tire.  
"So you really like me like this?" Miley asked, grabbing both sides of her plentiful paunch and shaking it.  
Lilly kissed Miley. "I love you this way."


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

"So, Lilly, you're a FA?" Miley asked, enjoying me rubbing her belly.  
"Huh?" Lilly asked, kissing Miley's gut. She rested her head on it, smiling how it sank in.  
"A fat admirer. Its someone who likes heavy girls, sometimes they even help them gain weight." Miley said, seductively. She stroked Miley's forehead in a loving way.  
"Well, that depends. Do you want to gain weight? I mean, you're at a good weight. No heart problems really, but you're still heavy enough to have this cute little thing." She turned her head and patted Miley's tummy, causing it to jiggle.  
"Um, well, maybe a bit more. Like 50 lbs or so." Miley replied, looking at her posters.  
Then something occurred to Lilly. "How much do you weigh right now, Miley?"  
Miley shrugged, "Not sure. Five days ago I was 258. I definitely gained weight since then."  
"You wanna go find out?" Lilly asked, digging her face in Miley's squishy abdomen. She nodded. Lilly walked over to the bathroom to get the scale, and Miley jiggled there.  
Once all was done, Miley stepped onto the scale, after stripping down to her bra and panties, which Lilly enjoyed a lot.  
"272." Lilly cheered, hugging Miley, her body sinking into Miley's body. Miley bounced up and down, causing Lilly to experience Miley's boobs at maximum detail.  
"What size are these?" Lilly laughed, kissing one of Miley's pups.  
"Um, double D? Maybe E?" Miley guessed, kissing Lilly's cheek.  
"Wow. Impressive." Lilly smiled as she squeezed Miley's massive midsection.  
"Let's go watch TV." Miley suggested, grabbing her shirt. She turned towards the door, which was when Lilly caught sight of Miley's ass. She shot her hands to the large booty and kissed it. Miley squealed at the feeling, but laughed when she realized who was groping her.  
"You like my tushy? It likes you."  
"I most certainly do." Lilly laughed, spanking Miley's cheek. She kissed Miley's soft end, and ran her hands down Miley's squishy legs. "Now that's an ass." Lilly laughed, gazing up at the massive butt.  
"Thank you. Its my second favorite body part." Miley giggled, lowering her butt onto Lilly's face. Lilly took it all in, before Miley lifted her butt up.  
"That was an experience." Lilly laughed, slapping Miley's backside playfully one more time.  
"I know, and its free." Miley purred. She kissed Lilly last time before going downstairs to watch some TV.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

The new couple went downstairs to find Robbie Ray cooking and Jackson watching TV. Miley sat down next to Jackson, her fleshy body pressed against his.  
"Hey Jackson." Miley said. Jackson turned to his bigger sister.  
"Hi Miley, what's up?" he asked, kissing her cheek.  
"Nothing much, but can you let me and Lilly watch TV?" Miley asked, with pleading eyes. Lilly smiled as Jackson gave Miley the remote, saying he was having a friend over and they were going to go do something else.  
"So what do you want to watch?" Miley asked, pulling Lilly into her lap. Lilly shrugged and ran her hand around Miley.  
"I'd like to watch you." She said flirtatiously, rubbing Miley's gut. Miley laughed kissing Lilly on the cheek. Miley started flipping through the channel's as Lilly rubbed her flab.  
"You're so good at this, have I ever told you that?" Miley asked, enjoying the feel of Lilly's hand sinking into her warm belly fat. Lilly kissed and jiggled it for about half an hour, before her mother called. She wanted Lilly to come home.  
"Well, I'll take you out on a date tomorrow. How about that, Lilly Bear?" Miley asked, kissing Lilly.  
Lilly smiled. "I'd like that, we can go to the beach!"  
"Sure." Miley said. The two locked lips and enjoyed a long, romantic, eye-popping kiss. Miley's tummy prevented Lilly from getting too close, but it didn't matter, because anyone who felt that belly would be in heaven just the same.  
"Bye." Miley said.  
"Bye." Lilly smiled. She gave Miley's paunch one last pat before leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Miley sat in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and started to put on some make-up. She was thinking about yesterday. She had had a great time with Lilly, and Lilly had had a great time with her.  
"Does she love me for me," she looked down at her protruding beauty, "Or for this?" she grabbed her belly and started jiggling it.  
"No, she loves me for me, but this is just a little help. If she didn't love me she wouldn't kiss me." Miley dropped her belly and smiled at the sound it made as it slapped against her juicy thighs. She walked into her closet, which was bigger than her, and browsed through all her dresses. She could not find one dress that she liked, or at least thought Lilly would like.  
"She'd probably like it if I went naked." Miley laughed, patting her tummy. "She'd get to see more of this." Finally Miley found a violet dress that made her curves curvier and made her face stick out more. _Just so people won't stare at my belly_, she thought. It always was sexy but still casual. Perfect for any occasion.  
"I hope Lilly enjoys this." She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror one last time before squeezing into her dress.

--

Miley stood at the door of her house, waiting for Lilly to come in her car. As expected, Lilly rolled up in her car that just barely fit Miley's beautiful bod.  
"Hey baby." Lilly smiled, kissing Miley on the cheek.  
"Hey sweetie pie." Miley returned, kissing Lilly on the lips.  
"I'm sure I'm one pie you'd like to eat."  
Miley blushed and nodded. "Especially with this appetite. I'm starving. Where we headed out to?" The brunette rubbed her empty stomach, hoping that Lilly wasn't spending $2000 for little old Miley (quite the opposite, she was big and young).  
"Don't worry, I'm taking you to the fancy restaurant down the street." Lilly smiled as the car started to move down the road.  
"Nice choice. So, how's your day been going?" Miley asked, rubbing her belly. She did that often when she was nervous, which made Lilly partially wet.  
"Fine, it got a whole lot better when I saw you though."  
"Smooth."  
"I know, right?"

--

At the restaurant, Miley and Lilly were seated immediately. They were at a corner booth near the beach.  
"This is so nice!" Miley squealed, kissing Lilly's cheek.  
"Thank you, I was lucky." Lilly said, rubbing Miley's flabby thigh. Miley put her hand on Lilly's and smiled.  
When the waiter came to the table, Miley ordered the pasta and broccoli, chicken noodle soup, and bread basket with a diet Coke; Lilly ordered the shrimp and a Coke.  
"Can you afford all this?" Miley asked, nervous that she ordered too much.  
"I told you, unless the bill is more than $100 we're good, and I doubt it is. Order whatever you want. We'll share a dessert, okay?"  
Miley nodded, smiling a shy smile. "I'm really glad we did this, Lilly."  
"So am I."  
When the food came, Miley controlled herself to eat like a normal person. Normally she would be eating a lot quicker, but all in all Miley's table manners were impressive.  
"That was dee-lish-ous." Miley sighed. Rubbing her filled belly.  
"You still up for desert? We could get a sundae."  
Miley obviously agreed, never being able to turn down a sundae. Lilly called the waiter over and ordered a sundae with chocolate sauce, nuts, and a cherry on top. Lilly fed Miley and Miley fed Lilly - although Lilly fed Miley a bit more than Miley had fed Lilly.  
The bill came out to $40, which made Miley feel a lot better. She didn't want her piggish ways to affect Lilly negatively.  
"Come on Miley, I know this perfect place at the beach where we can have all the fun we want." Lilly smiled, helping Miley lift her 270-something pounds of delight up and out of the restaurant.  
The drive took about ten minutes, and soon they had arrived at a secluded part of the beach. The sun was setting in a romantic fashion.  
"Beauty, ain't it?"  
Miley nodded, eyes gleaming with excitement. "Oh, Lilly, its wonderful." Miley giggled, pulling Lilly into a extremely soft, squishy, _arousing_ hug.  
Miley and Lilly skipped down near the shore. And yes, Miley jiggled all the way.  
Lilly rested herself atop Miley's doughy body. Her head rested between Miley's neck and breast, just where Lilly liked it. Lilly slowly rubbed Miley's mountain of jiggly fun with sincerity, and Miley kissed Lilly's forehead.  
"This is the best day ever." Miley whispered to Lilly.  
"I think so too." She replied. The two watched the sun go down slowly, and headed home a half hour after.

**Thank you DreamScheme for your reviews, and others, if you could review, I would love it like Lilly loves Miley's belly.**


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

When the two arrived home they went up to Miley's room and made out for a little while, before succumbing to exhaustion.  
The next morning, Miley found Lilly draped over her naked legs, head resting on Miley's plush butt. The comparison was so amazing it made Miley laugh. Miley reached over and pushed Lilly's head against her ass, and it sunk into it for a couple of seconds, before Lilly awoke.  
"Miley!" she laughed. The blond smacked Miley's butt a couple of times, causing it to tremble. Miley let go of her head and Lilly lifted it up. "I love your fanny, but I would be eaten alive by your rear, dear." Lilly laughed.  
"Fair enough." Miley replied, turning over.  
"So," Lilly said, moving to straddle Miley, "what are we gonna do now? Breakfast?" The blond started to knead the brunette's empty belly.  
Miley pursed her lips in thought. "I guess so." She let out a moan of pleasure just to excite Lilly.  
Lilly leaned down and started to kiss and suck on Miley's belly.  
"Careful, Lilly Bear, don't wanna leave a hickey." Miley giggled. Lilly rolled her eyes and continued her tour of Miley's body. The small girl then pushed Miley's dress up a bit more, just so much that she could play with Miley's massive mammaries.  
"You like my boobies? I _know_ they like you." Miley giggled. Lilly nodded, squeezing and groping the titanic titties in front of her. Lilly sucked on one for a couple of seconds, before Miley sat up and pulled Lilly into her. Miley squished Lilly's head in between her jiggling jugs. Now, Lilly's head was a bit bigger than one of Miley's pups, but with _two_, its like comparing apples and grapes. Lilly was in heaven. Absolute heaven. As Miley rubbed her mature melons against Lil's head, Lilly got a little wet.  
"How you liking these fine things? What about the view?" Miley said in a slutty way. Lilly wrapped her arms around her lover and moaned. Miley continued to 'molest' Lilly for three minutes, until Lilly finally slid out between Miley's hooters, wet and exhausted.  
"How did that feel, baby." Miley asked, kissing Lilly's forehead.  
"In-cred-i-ble." Lilly sighed, attempting to sit back up.  
"Just wait until I get you in between my legs. Then you'll be amazed."  
"You're gonna hump my face?" Lilly laughed.  
"Only if you want me to." Miley said in a nonchalant way. She laid back onto her pillows (not her breasts).  
"You are such a slut." Lilly grinned, laying her head on Miley's spare tire.  
"You know you love me." Miley said, rubbing Lilly's head.  
"Undeniably."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

The two shared one kiss before Robbie Ray brought them up breakfast. Two pancakes for Lilly, seven for Miley. The heavy girl devoured the hotcakes like Lilly wasn't even there.  
"These are really good." Lilly smiled, enjoying the sight of Miley pigging out. Miley nodded. By the time Lilly had finished, Miley had been done for a couple minutes.  
"Hows your belly feel?" Lilly asked, rubbing the filled thing.  
"Tight as a drum." Miley moaned, rubbing it also. Lilly made a pouty face and kissed it. She then leaned up and kissed Miley. She caressed Miley's fluffy cheek, Miley giggling as she did.  
The two girls lay next to each other, Miley holding Lilly firmly against her flabby body as Lilly firmly kept Miley against her athletically built body. The two rubbed their feet against each other as the nibbled and pecked at each others necks.  
"Lilly," Miley said, serious now.  
"Hmm?" Lilly asked, sucking at Miley's chunky neck.  
"I want to talk about something." Lilly pulled away, looking into Miley's beautiful round blue eyes - the only thing that hadn't changed about her.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want this to be a short, sex filled relationship. I want to be together for a long time, maybe get married. Adopt a kid. Grow old." Miley's eyes started to water. "I love you."  
Lilly looked at Miley for what felt like forever.  
"I love you too." She finally said, kissing Miley. "And yes, I will marry you."  
"I never asked though..."  
"I know, but I want you to know, when you do ask, my answer will be yes." The two kissed again, and Lilly rolled onto Miley's jiggly body. "I love you more than life itself." Lilly smiled, rubbing Miley's cheek. All Miley could to was cry and smile. She was crying in a happy way. Lilly kissed the tears that had stopped in the middle of her round cheeks.  
"We'll have to go to Canada." Miley laughed. Lilly shrugged.  
"Never been."  
Miley smiled deviously. "I know somewhere else you haven't been either." Miley smiled in a devious way.  
"Oh, I know where too."  
As Lilly crept her hand in Miley's pants Miley prepared for an awesome morning.


End file.
